The Rage of Typhon
by Sticks.-.Stones
Summary: Descriptive fic about Typhon's release and subsequent attack on NYC. Based after BotL and Sword of Hades although I haven't read that yet . Please read and review. Flames accepted only with reasons for flaming of course .
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians although like everyone else, I wish I did**

**Before I continue, I must clarify one point. Some people feel that I have mixed up the author notes with the rest of the story. I have not. The author notes are all in bold (without exception). The story is written as a narrative. It is from the point of view of a modern day bard telling the story around a campfire. Whenever the narrator refers to 'I' or 'we', I urge you to picturize such a scene.**

**I hope this clarifies some of the doubts that many of you may have had.**

Prologue

In a recently evacuated area in Washington, a red tinge marred the forest as the sun god drove his chariot (or his car) past the horizon. To the casual observer observing the scene the redness resolved itself to be a viscous liquid creeping down a destroyed mountainside. There was a sudden blaze as the liquid came into contact with an oak tree in its path. The fire spread up the trunk, through the branches, and within seconds the tree was consumed in an inferno. A minute later all that remained of the tree was a flat black expanse that was the result as this super-heated liquid cooled to temperatures more bearable for organic life.

The lava was the result of yet another of the eruptions at Mt. Saint Helens. Over the past 6 months, the previously dormant volcano had been spewing out red hot (literally) magma 24x7 and had graphically altered the landscape. Other than wipe hectares of forests off the face of this Earth (during the relatively calm periods), the volcano had also created new islands far out in the Pacific in one of its most violent eruptions.

The volcanologists that swarmed near the mountain had been stumped by the patterns of eruptions. The volcano's seismic signatures and behaviors did not match any of the previously recorded eruptions. Extensive study had found that similar eruptions had only been witnessed in Greek Mythology. In fact, even in the myths such an eruption was extremely rare. It had only happened twice before – first when "The 3 major gods" (as if they were real, or were they?) had supposedly sealed the monster "Typhon" in his prison; the second time, the eruption had again taken place on Mt. Etna during the Trojan War.

To the casual observer (we're back to this guy again) there was nothing unusual about the hive of activity that surrounded the site of the volcanology team. The scientists just rushed from one workstation to the next checking on monitors, updated data into already overloaded databases, and spent long hours in consultations and debates. However, on careful scrutiny, the same observer (now the subject of the narration) found a group at the edge of the camp, that appeared to ape the scientists, but was engrossed in activities that were vastly different.

He (let us suppose that this observer is a boy; no offense to all the females out there) found that this group studied the ground around the volcano by concentrating not on the cracks, but rather the areas that were not cracked. Every time a new Earthquake caused another crack, there was sudden panic in this group, as they ran (or trotted) toward the safety of their tent as if taking shelter from some mighty force. The observer also noted that the group appeared really nervous. Just as he was about to drift in for a closer look……

A mighty explosion blew the mountain peak off its base. To the stunned surprise of the scientific teams at the base of the volcano, there was no magma, no ash, and no lightning. There were just hurricane force winds that rained pebbles onto the heads and databanks of the stupefied people. Many died on the spot as pebbles punctured through their fragile bodies at speeds beyond that of sound, some managed to reach the cover of the trees, and only a few ever made it out of that scene of massacre.

Although the sudden eruption had caught the scientists off guard, the previously noted group acted as if they had been prepared for it. Abandoning everything, they magically produced shields that helped them escape as they sprinted towards the sea. As for the mysterious observer - he drifted towards the center of the remains of the once mighty volcano.

Unaffected by the events that had just caused almost as much, if not more destruction as the fist time that the volcano had erupted, our observer, drifted towards his goal. As he neared the middle, he caught the first glimpse of a silhouette that seemed unaffected by the death and destruction as well. Upon nearing he made out a man, almost 6' 7" wearing the classic uniform of the Men in Black minus the sunglasses. The man was heavily tanned, and had a ruggedness about him that seemed to scream 'DANGER'. His features were chiseled in stone, and although our observer had encountered many formidable men, this man struck fear down to the very core of our observer.

However, despite his appearance, the one thing that truly terrified our hero was his eyes, or rather where his eyes were supposed to be. To electric blue orbs occupied the position of the eyes, sans the pupil, sans blood vessels, and most importantly sans emotion. Gazing into those orbs, the observer realized that this man would not shirk away from a kill. This man was a monster. In fact, he was more. He was more terrifying, more powerful, and inwardly more grotesque than any monster that could be born in the imagination of a human. Yes this man was more, way more. This man was the father of monsters. He was Typhon!

Far away in a small room in New York City a boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes jerked awake from his nightmare.

**This is my first PJO fanfic. Pls forgive me if the grammar is wrong, I tried my best. Also, not being a resident of the US (I haven't even visited the US :/ ) I may have got some of the geography wrong.**

**Pls. Review!!**

**I'm a slow writer, do I'll probably update by nest week......**

**(Although TLO will be out by the time I even reach halfway, I just had to write this story.... )**


	2. Chapter 1

**You already know the disclaimer so I won't bother repeating it. Thank you to all those who have reviewed. If you felt that the descriptions were good, I have included some more. If you felt that there was not much happening in the Prologue, well, it was the prologue, so what did you expect? Anyway, I have still tried to make it less boring for all those who found it too slow. Please review, and I'll try to meet your expectations the next time if I have disappointed them now....**

Chapter 1

At two o' clock in the morning, a late hour by any standards, a tiny apartment in New York was alive with a bustle of activity. However, unlike other apartments awake at this hour, there was no gang of rowdy teenagers engaged in shady activities, nor a batch of businessmen enjoying the benefits of life (namely liquor and ladies), nor a lone student trying to cram his/her brain with facts before an important exam. No, this apartment had three inhabitants whom I shall now describe.

Our first inhabitant was a boy of about 15 years with wild black hair, and brilliant sea green eyes. He had an athletic build and moved with the fluidity and grace of a person who has spent hours practicing the ballet. However, the truth is that this boy did not spend hours in a ballet studio, but rather in a sword arena because "this boy" was actually the one and only Perseus "Percy" Jackson, the son of Poseidon.

The next inhabitant was a beautiful woman who would have turned heads everywhere she went. She had a natural beauty that did not require supplementary make up or even pretty dresses. The most endearing part of the beauty however, was the eyes. The liquid brown eyes concealed compassion, strength and a strong determination within them. They were the eyes of a good person who had been forced to suffer untold horrors. This enigmatic person was Sally Jackson, mother of the above mentioned Percy Jackson.

Our final inhabitant was a man. Please do not have the misconception that this family was normal. This man was not Percy's father Poseidon. With salt and pepper hair, the man had a physique that endeared him to girls almost immediately. His brown eyes were warm, but right now they betrayed immense confusion. This man was Paul Blofis, Sally's boyfriend.

I believe that I have bored you enough with the endless descriptions. Now I think it is time to get on with the story. Now, it has been my experience that stories are better told from the point of view of the characters. Hence I suggest that we merge identities with Paul because of all the characters already introduced, he had the most colorful thoughts.

On to Paul.

It was a wonderful night. After a lovely dinner, Percy had retired to his room while Sally and I went into hers. (The following thoughts are censored. We shall continue after Paul has reminisced of his playtime with Sally). My dreams were vivid. My thoughts were occupied with how to propose to the love of my life, and my dreams reflected that faithfully. I went through ideas of proposing in bed, in a restaurant, at a ball game, near the sea (both Sally and Percy adore the sea for some reason), even maybe at school. I had just finished a colorful and wonderful dream of me proposing to Sally on a hot air balloon when I was rudely awakened by Percy's screams. (I swear to god the kid has more nightmares than I believed possible).

"MOM, MOM! We need to go to camp NOW!"

Beside me Sally jerked awake, hurriedly put on a gown, and rushed out to attend to Percy. In the meanwhile, I lazily swung my legs of the bed pulled on a pair of shorts, and walked out to see what the commotion was about.

"Percy, what is it? Is it Annabeth? Has there been another attack?"

Annabeth? Attack? It sounded like a war. They had been speaking like this since this December. I wondered again at what they were hiding form me. Ever since I had spoken with Percy about my plan to propose to Sally, it had appeared that Percy had been gathering courage to tell me something very important. My trained teacher's eye also noticed that every time he did gather the courage, he seemed to lose heart at the last minute and blurted out these completely random facts about famous architectural landmarks. I guess he will tell me when he is ready.

"No mom. But there will be another attack."

"Was it a dream Perseus?"

"Yes."

What the heck? Dream? How in the world is a dream related to an attack. I mean, it can't be like he's having prophetic dreams. That would be totally weird.

"Is your grandfather behind this?" I heard Sally ask. Grandfather? Since when did family members attack one another? I knew that Percy's family is strange and is a touchy topic for both Sally and Percy, but this was just plain weird. I mean, I had heard of strange things from their mouths during this past year, but this was the first time that Percy's family was brought up.

"No, Typhon."

I saw Sally go pale and start shivering. It was as if she was looking at the most hideous monster……

"Paul! Get the car NOW," Sally screamed almost hysterically.

Getting on the wrong side of Sally when she is worried is one thing I did not want to do. So I rushed out the door, grabbing the car keys as I went. My last glimpse of the house showed Sally and Percy packing a rucksack at a feverish speed as if their lives depended on it. Well, Percy did say about camp……

As I sat in the car waiting for the mother and son to show up, I decided to contemplate Percy's last word. 'Typhon'. Being a teacher I usually have to keep up with current affairs so that I can answer my students' questions to the best of my abilities. However, the only Typhon I knew of was the father of monsters in Greek mythology. He was supposed to have been terribly strong and exceedingly hideous. With Echidna as a consort, he was the father of Cerberus, Orthus, the Chimera, the Nemean Lion, and countless other monsters of Greek mythology. This Typhon was also the only thing that I know which would provoke fear in a woman as strong as Sally.

Speaking of Greek mythology, I tried to remember Percy's father – Poseidon. His presence had reminded me of the sea, and he was dressed as a typical beach comber. He had Percy's eyes (or rather Percy had his eyes). Those eyes were a startling green and reminded you nostalgically of the endless sea. His bearing also showed that he was used to being in command. He was a powerful man. And yet he had escaped down the fire exit. No powerful man, no matter how humble, ever uses the fire escape to exit if the front door is available.

I reminisced about the words that he had uttered when I had met him briefly, hoping to pick out some clues that could make me sense.

"I quite like blowfish." Well nothing special in that. Blowfish are quite lovable, but I do dislike jibes at my surname.

"I've gone by other names but I do prefer Poseidon." No surprise in that either. I mean everyone would prefer their given name especially if it was the same as that of a powerful sea god.

"Very much like that (the god of the sea), yes." Now that was fishy. Okay the guy did know a thing or two about Greek mythology, but it was Sally's interruption that puzzled me. Accustomed to kids standing up for each other at school, I was surprised by Sally's interjection. It was almost as if she was afraid that Poseidon would give something away.

"I couldn't miss Percy's fifteenth birthday. Why if this were Sparta, Percy would be a man today!" Okay. So the guy knew more than just some things about ancient history, but nothing revealing in that comment. But the next one……

"That's me. Ancient History." Hmm. And he was quite sincere about it when he said it. I tried to put all the clues together.

1. Percy's dad is Poseidon, like the god of the sea

2. He knows quite a bit about ancient history

3. Percy's grandfather is evil

4. Typhon is supposedly attacking (I don't know if it was the father of monsters or not.

5. Sally and Percy are always alert for danger

6. Strange things happen around Percy

7. Both Sally and Percy cursed in a funny way as well – "What the Hades", "Oh Gods", etc.

All these things seem to be pointing to one thing. Ancient Greece. Hmm… I wonder. No, that can't be. That would be too absurd. But then again, it's the only explanation that fits…

Could it be true……

**I hope I did a better job than last time.**

**A special thank you to GlitterXGurl.**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
